Naruko and Sasuke
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lost his family except his mother and brother at the age of eight but he gained something a freind to Naruko Uzumaki can she break past the cold wall of the Uchiha before its even built.


**AN: Hey guys I got the idea for this story because I feel like people just hate on Sasuke a little to much so I decided to write this to give the poor guy the love he deserves I'm not saying he was good or even nice but when you think of what Sasuke had to go through seeing his entire family dead and being tortured for what felt like hours or even days twice I'm surprised that he hadn't already snapped by the time he graduated and even before that Sasuke always had to push himself to be the best just to prove himself to his father.**

 **People also seem to hate it when I make a story with Oc's and call them poor attempts at a self insert so I decided to write this to say this is what happens when I don't use an Oc for the main character slot any way first chapter happened during and after the Uchiha Massacre Naruto will be his female persona Naruko and Naruto will be an alternate self she uses to protect herself from the more harsh elements of being a female pariah.**

 **Kushina survived the Kyuubi because people seem to think that Uzumakis can survive having a Bijuu ripped out of them, but the village doesn't care about Kushina since she comes from another village and well some people just aren't nice to foreigners, and she was the original host of Kyuubi, Itachi convinced the elders to spare his mother but they had less than savory plans for her but Sasuke won't allow that to happen to his mother.**

 **Pairing is Sasuke x Harem now enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Birth of the Uchiha Avenger**

Sasuke Uchiha son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha younger brother of Itachi Uchiha was on his way home from school he had practiced his shurikenjutsu and that idiot Naruto had tried to challenge him again while Sasuke didn't hate the kid like the rest of the village seemed to he got annoyed by him but he also felt like he was hiding something but Sasuke would admit one thing about Naruto he made Sasuke better by trying to improve so he could admit he made a worthy rival.

Arriving home in the night Sasuke saw dead bodies lying everywhere it was his family he ran to his home and went inside and saw his older brother Itachi standing over their parents.

"Nii-san what, what happened?" asked Sasuke.

His father was clearly dead but his mother Mikoto was alive but she had a far off glassy look in her eyes.

"Do not worry little brother mother is alive but father is dead I killed him and the rest of the clan to test my power." said Itachi in a cold emotionless voice.

"Itachi, you, you bastard." shouted Sasuke running at his brother intending to fight him but Itachi just punched him in the gut and Sasuke fell to his knees he made the mistake of looking into his brothers eyes which had taken on the form of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"If you wish to defeat me Sasuke then gain the same power as me, to gain the eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan you must take the life of your best friend." said Itachi.

"Tsukuyomi." said Itachi and Sasuke went to a world that he can only say is hell he watched as his brother killed every member of their family except him and their mother.

For what felt like hours or even days Sasuke couldn't keep track anymore Sasuke was tortured till a few days after the massacre he woke up beside his bed was his blond rival Naruto Sasuke wondered why he was here.

"What are you doing here Dobe?" asked Sasuke getting up.

"I came to check on you make sure you were alright after what happened." said Naruto.

"Why do you care?" asked Sasuke.

"Because Teme believe it or not I actually don't just consider you a rival I also consider you the closest thing I have to a friend the entire village either hates me or ignores me." said Naruto.

"Wheres my mom?" asked Sasuke.

"She in the room down the hall, my mom is visiting with her right now she woke a few minutes before you did my mom wants you and Mikoto to know you two are welcome in our home." said Naruto.

"Thanks." said Sasuke.

"I'm going to get revenge on him dobe I'm going to kill my brother for making my mom a widow and me the last male loyal to the village." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I think you should concentrate on your mom now that you and her are the last loyal Uchiha the village might use her as breeding stock to make more Uchiha." said Naruto.

"No they can't do that I won't let anyone touch Kaa-san." said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke talked until the doctor showed up "Uchiha-Sama I'm glad your awake I need to do a few check ups and then you and your mother are to go." said the doctor.

The doctor checked Sasuke over and when she finished she said that Sasuke and his mother were free to go.

Sasuke and Naruto went to search for their mothers and the four left for Naruto and Kushinas home.

Arriving at the Uzumaki compound Kushina asked Sasuke and Mikoto to come to the kitchen, "Mikoto, Sasuke what I'm about to tell you two is something only me, Naruto, the third, and Kakashi know." said Kushina.

"Naruko you can drop the jutsu now." said Kushina and Sasuke was confused about why Kushina used a girl variation of Narutos name.

"Release." said Naruto and she became a blond haired blued girl, "Sasuke I'm actually a girl." said the now named female Naruko.

 **4 years later**

Sasuke and Naruko were on their way to the academy for their graduation exam Naruko was in the form of Naruto and she spoke with Sasuke "Sasuke what if I don't pass again, what if I fail again." said Naruko.

"Naruko relax you'll get through this your mom taught you the shadow clones and Kakashi and my mom taught me the lightning shadow clone jutsu so you'll be fine as long as you use the shadow clones." said Sasuke.

"I hope so Sasuke I really do, I wanna be a great ninja and make my father proud and maybe become the next Hokage." said Naruko and she went back to her Naruto personality a loud boisterous boy who wanted to be the next Hokage.

Sasuke and Naruko walked into their classroom and took their seat when two of Sasuke's fans arrived Ino and Sakura and while both were smart they spent to much time focusing on him instead of training he had been asked multiple times what he liked in a girl and he had told them they must be strong, though neither of them seemed to get it the two were about to try and kick Naruko out of her seat when Hinata came over and sat next to Naruko "Beat it." Hinata said to them.

Sakura and Ino looked angry and like they were about to scream but Iruka and Mizuki sensei walked in and told them to sit down, "thanks Hinata." sasuke said in his cold voice but she knew that he was genuine.

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun, Naruko-chan." said Hinata.

Hinata became friends with the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki when they had saved her from being bullied a few months after the Uchiha massacre at first she thought Naruto was a boy and developed somewhat of a crush on him but then she learned she was a girl and her feelings still didn't change but she also developed feelings for Sasuke she was shy around them for a time but they helped make her more confident and now she was able to stand up to Sakura, and Ino if they were being mean or annoying.

"Alright class today will be your final exam today you will demonstrate the substitution jutsu, the transformation jutsu, and the clone jutsu." said Iruka.

Iruka started calling everyone up to preform the jutsu's in another room, The first of the group to be called was Hinata Hyuga and she went in when she came out she had a headband wrapped around her neck "next Sasuke Uchiha." said Iruka Sasuke went in.

"Alright Sasuke please demonstrate the transformation jutsu." said Iruka.

"Transform." said Sasuke and he turned into his brother Itachi.

"Well done Sasuke, next the substitution technique." said Iruka and threw a blunted Kunai at Sasuke.

Sasuke switched places with Mizuki, "well done Sasuke, now the clone jutsu is next." said Iruka.

"Iruka sensei does it matter which one I perform?" asked Sasuke.

"No Sasuke you may perform any clone technique you know most students just only ever know the regular clone jutsu." said Iruka.

"Lightning Style: Shadow clone Jutsu." said Sasuke and a clone of Sasuke appeared next to him.

"Well done Sasuke you pass." said Iruka and he handed Sasuke a Konoha headband.

"Thank you Iruka sensei." said Sasuke and he tied it around his head.

Sasuke went back out and looked towards his two friends his smirk which most saw as cocky but what his friends knew was a genuine smile of happiness he sat down in his seat next to the window and whispered to Naruko, "I was allowed to perform any clone jutsu I knew so just see if you can perform the shadow clone and you should be fine." said Sasuke to Naruko.

"Thanks Sasuke." said Naruko and she was called.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." said Iruka.

"Yeah I'm going to pass and be the next Hokage." said Naruto, and he went behind the door.

For a moment it felt like Hinata and Sasuke were holding their breath in then the blond came out and wrapped around her/his head was a konoha headband.

"I knew she could do." thought Sasuke as Naruko sat next to him again the exam ended and they went outside where they saw Kushina and Mikoto waiting.

"Mom I did it." said Naruko hugging Kushina.

"I knew you could do it." said Kushina.

"Hinata how would you like to come celebrate with the four of us." said Kushina.

"I would love to Ms. Uzumaki, and Uchiha." said Hinata and the three kids and two adults went to celebrate their success..


End file.
